Vulneráveis
by Lieh
Summary: Annabeth não conseguia compreender porque não sentia prazer - como as filhas de Afrodite viviam dizendo - quando fazia amor com Percy. E aquilo estava se tornando um problema a ponto de machucar os dois.


**Vulneráveis**

Percy/Annabeth

 **N/A:** A fanfic não tem nada explícito apesar do tema, não se preocupem haha. Boa leitura.

* * *

Annabeth respirou fundo e contou até dez. As mãos suavam frio e o coração batia de forma descompassada no peito. _Isso é ridículo_ , pensou ela com raiva. Depois de enfrentar corjas de monstros, os titãs e Gaia em um curto espaço de tempo, era de se esperar que a semideusa não tivesse medo de mais nada, certo?

Errado.

Ali estava ela sentada na cama dela e do seu _marido_ – era difícil chamá-lo dessa forma e era surreal porque ele sempre seria o Cabeça de Alga – esperando ele sair do banheiro para eles... Bem... Err fazer o que os casais apaixonados fazem.

Corou só de pensar naquilo. Se aquela fosse a primeira vez de ambos, seria compreensível o nervosismo de Annabeth, mas não era. Eles já haviam feito aquilo antes e a semideusa nunca soube definir o que sentiu na hora. Não entenda mal, não era que Percy era ruim, nada disso... Era só que ela não conseguia entrar no clima, ficava nervosa demais e não curtia a coisa toda... Não sentia o prazer que as filhas de Afrodite tanto descreveram para ela quando conversou sobre o assunto.

Claro que ela não disse nada disso para Percy, fazendo-o acreditar que ela tinha gostado. O problema era que ela tinha medo da reação dele caso ela contasse; que Percy pensasse que havia algum problema com ele, sendo que na verdade o problema era ela.

Annabeth não conseguia sentir prazer na cama e ela não conseguia definir o porquê. Ela o amava sim, _muito_ e nos últimos anos o sentimento só se intensificou, tanto que quando ele a pediu em casamento – os dois com apenas vinte e três anos de idade – ela nem pestanejou em dizer sim. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida com nenhum outro cara que não fosse o seu Percy. Mas se ela o amava tanto, porque não conseguia sentir prazer quando faziam amor?

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram com aqueles pensamentos. Ela se sentia um fracasso e temia que ele passasse a rejeitá-la com o tempo, que não quisesse mais tocar nela ao desconfiar que ela não conseguia amá-lo da mesma forma que ele a amava.

Pulou ao ouvir o som da porta do banheiro se fechando e Percy se aproximando dela – sem camisa e só com a calça do pijama – sentando-se na cama ao lado dela com um sorriso cálido e calor nos olhos verdes. Ele a abraçou, acariciando os cabelos loiros da semideusa, enquanto ela recostava a cabeça no ombro nu dele.

\- O que você tem, meu amor? – perguntou ele – Você está muito calada.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Pensei que você gostava quando eu ficava quieta sem tagarelar um monte de coisa que você não entende.

\- Ah bem... Não reclamo – Percy riu – Mas agora está quieta demais e eu espero que eu não tenha feito nada de errado nessas últimas vinte quatro horas. Eu cortei a grama e troquei a lâmpada da cozinha como você pediu.

Annabeth riu de verdade. Percy sabia que ela detestava quando ele esquecia de fazer algo que ela pedia da tranquila vida doméstica do casal. Não foram poucas a brigas no início sobre a disposição dos móveis, onde ficaria a "casinha do cachorro" da Sra. O'Leary quando ela os visitasse, e até a distribuição dos cômodos – sendo uma arquiteta muito perfeccionista, Annabeth conseguiu irritar Percy de verdade enquanto montavam a casa. Coisas típicas de casal.

Inteligente como era, ela não ia conseguir esconder de Percy a verdade e os pensamentos perturbadores que tinha a respeito do que estavam prestes a fazer. De novo. Se ela não podia ser sincera com ele, não havia mais ninguém que Annabeth poderia ter aquela conversa e pedir conselhos.

A mãe nem sonhando, pois era uma donzela e provavelmente ficaria escandalizada. Pensou no pai, mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação depois da "a conversa" constrangedora que teve com ele assim que ela e Percy começaram a namorar - ainda corava só de lembrar.

Pensou em Sally, porém era constrangedor da mesma forma com o pai e temia de como a mãe de Percy iria reagir a pergunta, mesmo sabendo que ela era uma mulher compreensível e entenderia muito melhor o problema de Annabeth do que ela mesma. Afinal ela parecia muito feliz com o casamento com Paul, e não foram poucas as vezes que ela mencionou isso na época do noivado do filho para Annabeth, apenas de forma alusiva sem nenhum detalhe. Annabeth queria dar um chute no próprio traseiro e ter perguntado mais sobre o assunto para Sally quando poderia ter feito...

\- Terra chamando Annabeth.

A voz suave de Percy a despertou do devaneio. Havia um vinco na testa dele e aquilo foi a deixa para a semideusa tocar no assunto de uma vez por todas, sem volta.

Annabeth tomou as duas mãos do marido nas suas com um longo suspiro.

\- Percy... Lembra da nossa primeira vez?

Ele riu parecendo um pouco nervoso.

\- Claro que sim, como eu esqueceria?

Ela apertou as mãos dele acenando.

\- Você me disse na ocasião que você havia adorado, mas que o nervosismo pode ter nos atrapalhado um pouco...

Annabeth fitou os padrões do colchão mordendo o lábio sem saber como continuar. O vinco na testa retornou para o rosto de Percy.

\- Sim eu me lembro... Mas Annabeth, onde você quer chegar?

A semideusa o fitou com o estômago afundando de forma muito desconfortável.

\- Percy, olha, eu amo muito você. Muito, muito mesmo, nunca duvide disso. E você muito atraente para mim...

Ele corou furiosamente se limitando a apenas acenar.

\- Mas é que... Bem – ela parou, respirou fundo e falou rápido demais, quase cuspindo as palavras – É que na hora que fazemos amor, eu não sinto prazer.

Ela baixou os olhos temendo olhar para o marido e ver a expressão dele.

Percy ficou quieto demais, parecendo uma estátua. Annabeth perdeu a noção do tempo e poderiam ter ficado assim durante horas, mas então ela sentiu os dedos carinhosos de Percy levantando o queixo dela para olhasse para ele. Annabeth não conseguia distinguir o que ele estava pensando pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos que ela o conhecia.

\- Eu sei disso, sua boba – disse suavemente.

Annabeth levantou a cabeça em um estalo de olhos arregalados.

\- O quê? Então você sempre soube?

Havia tristeza nos olhos de Percy quando ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Percy sempre soube do fracasso dela desde o começo? Ela lutou para segurar as lágrimas de raiva e humilhação.

Vendo que ela estava começando a se agitar, Percy a abraçou com mais força continuando:

\- Eu sempre soube desde a primeira vez, mas eu tinha medo de perguntar e por muito tempo eu achei que eu que era muito ruim.

Percy limpou a garganta estreitando os braços em volta da esposa que desistiu de segurar o choro.

\- Então eu conversei com alguns amigos – prosseguiu – Somente os próximos e eu não dei detalhes, não se preocupe. Eu perguntei para eles como você sabe... Fazer melhor para ver se você gostava.

\- E mesmo assim não deu certo – Annabeth levantou a cabeça fungando – Ah Percy, me desculpe.

Percy segurou o rosto dela com ternura, limpando as bochechas molhadas e olhando-a de forma séria.

\- Annabeth, você não tem que se desculpar comigo, sério. Eu não estou zangado com você e nem nada disso que você possa estar pensando. Mas eu estou preocupado com você. Eu quero te fazer feliz, de _todas as formas_ possíveis, mas para isso eu preciso que você me diga o que fazer e ser mais aberta.

Ela piscou sem compreender.

\- Quando você diz mais aberta, você quer dizer...

Percy arregalou os olhos.

\- Não, não é literalmente – disse ele em pânico mexendo com a mão livre no cabelo – Eu quero dizer, err como eu posso dizer sem soar estranho?

Ele franziu a testa o que fazia com que as sobrancelhas dele ficassem juntas da forma adorável que Annabeth gostava. Até que por fim, ele falou:

\- Minha mãe me disse no dia nosso casamento que o segredo da felicidade de qualquer casal é se permitir ser vulnerável um com o outro.

Annabeth assentiu e Percy continuou:

\- Na época eu não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas agora eu acho que eu sei.

Percy com uma habilidade que somente um semideus possuía, pegou Annabeth pela cintura no qual ela arfou e a colocou no colo em um segundo, a mão brincando com o fino tecido do robe que ela usava. O coração dela disparou no peito.

Os olhos dele queimavam e os dedos traçavam linhas de fogo no ombro de Annabeth com ternura e paixão. Ele levou os lábios aos ouvidos dela em sussurro, a voz causando arrepios em todo o corpo dela:

\- Nós dois temos que nos permitir baixar a guarda um com o outro, em especial você, meu amor. Não tenha medo ou pense muito, apenas curta, ok? Deixe-me amá-la como merece.

Devagar Percy beijou o pescoço de Annabeth, de início apenas encostando os lábios, depois aumentando a força do beijo até deixar pequenas marcas na pele dela. As mãos apertavam a cintura e uma delas, desceu até as coxas massageando-as.

Annabeth de início tentou controlar os gemidos, mas lembrou-se do que ele disse e parou de lutar consigo mesma. Quando virou o rosto para beijá-lo, havia paixão nos olhos dela de uma forma que Percy apenas viu vislumbres no passado. Contudo ali, naquele momento só deles ele finalmente viu _essa Annabeth_ – apaixonada e completamente entregue.

Sem perder tempo, os dois deitaram na cama deixando o calor que sentiam um pelo outro dominá-los sem medo. Afinal de contas, Sally estava certa: o amor nada mais é do que ser vulnerável e daquele dia em diante, Percy e em especial Annabeth, se permitiram serem vulneráveis de corpo e alma um para o outro.


End file.
